


Severus and Hermione 100 Words At a Time

by Sandlappershell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandlappershell/pseuds/Sandlappershell
Summary: A collection of SS/HG drabbles





	1. No Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, I just dabble... GS100 No Time Challenge

"What? Today?" Severus Snape looked at his wife in something akin to horror. "It can't be today, I have no time for this."  
Hermione Snape put hands to hips and stared her husband down. "You better make time or find somewhere else to sleep!"  
Severus blanched and tried to reason with his irate wife. "I absolutely have no time for this today. I am in the middle of brewing, I have to prepare for classes..."  
Hermione snorted as Severus' babbling trailed off.  
"Oh, no you don't. You promised your daughter a Tea Fairy Party. Don't forget your wings and crown!"


	2. The Bundle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Collection of SS/HG drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GS100 Glasses Challenge

"You shouldn't have come, but I can't be sorry you did."  
The Forbidden Forest rose up darkly, shielding the pair from prying eyes. Hermione placed a small hand on her Professor's sleeve.   
" I swore you wouldn't do this alone, and I won't back out now!"  
"I know you promised, but I am not likely to survive."  
Hermione choked back a sob, and threw herself at Severus, clutching him fiercely. He stepped back, and handed her a small bundle.  
"Whatever happens, keep this safe." Then he was gone.  
Hermione carefully unwrapped the green silk. Albus Dumbledore's spectacles winked back at her.


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of SS/HG drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GS100 Retirement Challenge

It had been a long night. The war against the Dark Lord had been fought and won. Unfortunately, several Death Eaters had escaped to wreak havoc wherever they could.   
Tonight, after five years, it was over. The raid had killed the LeStrange brothers and their compatriots.  
Hermione found her husband in his private study. He was staring steadily into the fire.  
"Severus, what are you doing?"  
"Retiring my dear, finally retiring."  
The former spy turned and smiled at his wife. He took her hand and led her from the room. Alone, the fire raged, flames eating at a silver mask.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of SS/HG drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GS100 Nightmare Challenge

Red eyes stared malevolently, branding her with fiery intensity. She was on her knees, bloodstained and bruised.

"Harry, please," she begged brokenly, "You have to fight him."

Hermione looked around at the field of dead surrounding her. 

"Fight? Fight what?" A sibilant laugh coiled around her as she tried to break the restraints that held her in place.

"Please, Harry, I love you; you're my best friend." 

More laughter.

"Love? You betrayed me!" The possessed eyes pierced her through with rage. "You chose HIM! Now die with him!"

Hermione's body slumped against the lifeless body of Severus Snape. Her choice.


	5. Mirror Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of SS/HG drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GS100 Mirror Challenge

She had her nose buried in a book, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Taunts and hexes from housemates, and house rivals alike followed her wherever she went. She was not pure enough for some, she was too smart for others. She bided her time, losing herself in study, hiding her pain in the silence of the Library. 

Professor Snape followed her occasionally, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He was lured by the pain flooded eyes, the tense form  
awaiting attack whether verbal or physical. Looking at Hermione Granger was like looking at himself in a mirror.


	6. Drunken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of SS/HG drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GS100 In Vino Veritas Challenge

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat back in her chair, quite pleased with herself. She took another long drink from her Firewhiskey and beamed at her companion.

"I wasn't going to let him set his coils around another of my cubs."

"What are you talking about, Minerva?" Hermione Granger asked, puzzled.

"Did you think Lily Evans would give up a childhood friend so easily?' Minerva chortled. "It wasn't hard to blame Severus for the fights and pranks, and the promise of a Ministry position for James made sure she left Severus far behind."

"You're too good for him, Lass, take the job."

 

Hermione ran from the Three Broomsticks, sobs clawing at her throat. She ran forever before she reached the castle, and for another lifetime before she entered the dungeons. She banged on his door, calling to him, pleading for the door to open. Finally, she was answered.

"Miss Granger?" He slurred around the brandy he was drinking. 

"Is it true? Damn you, Severus, is it true? Did Minerva arrange my Ministry job because you love me?"

Severus stared at the woman who had eclipsed Lily in his heart and soul.

"Yes." 

Hermione sighed heavily in relief, and brushed away her tears.

 

Hermione and Severus were lounging in front of the fire, sipping brandy when the flames flared green and the Headmistress barreled into the room. She froze in fury at the sight of her protege relaxing with the Potions master. 

"What do you think you are doing, Miss Granger? You get to my office and sign the contract waiting on you."

Hermione just stared at the woman as she ranted. "No, I have no desire to work for the Ministry. I never have. The only reason I took an apprenticeship here, was to be near Severus. I am NOT Lily Potter."


End file.
